


John and the Car Ride

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Ride, Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting, bladder desperation, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: John pisses himself on a car ride.





	John and the Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> There os a big dave rant in the middle that doesnt have to do with piss, but i dont want to take out cause its in character.

John Egbert liked car rides, unlike some people. There was something nice about relaxing in a car, with either him or Rose driving. It was nice not to think or worry for a couple hours. That and there were always good times and great sites, whether it was in or out of the car. In all, John just really liked road trips.

Granted there were a couple things he didn’t really like. He could go on and list all of the negative sides about travelling via car, but one in particular was occupying his thoughts, making it hard for him to list the others.

Namely, his need to piss. Badly.

It was odd to say the least, they weren’t even an hour into the journey, but he had a rather excitable bladder and he hadn’t gone before getting the car as was advised. It wasn’t that he thought that it wasn’t a worthwhile idea, just that there was a line for the bathroom closest to the front door and he didn’t really want to delay them. So he just got in the car.

So he had to pee. And he probably could have held it better if it hadn’t been for Jade.

She wasn’t doing anything wrong, it just was that she got car sick waaay too easily. As a result, she could only ride in the front with the window rolled down or in the back asleep.

And because Dave was being a little whiny bitch, as Rose put it, he was the one sitting in the front seat, leaving Jade and John in the back, with her head in his lap. Normally, he wouldn’t mind it in the slightest, but because her head was there, he couldn’t cross his legs or put his hand between his legs to provide the sweet pressure he desperately needed to keep in all his urine.

He shuddered and bit back a groan. Apparently thinking about something he couldn’t do only made it worse. A shiver ran down his spine as pee pushed itself out of him, causing him to stiffen.

Dave turned around in his seat, finally tearing his attention away from the colouring book Roxy bought him. John was pretty damn sure he was the only one who ever used the colouring books. “Hey, Egburrito, what’s up?”

“What do you mean what’s up. I’m just sitting here.”

“Nah, you groaned.”

Okay, so maybe he didn’t really bite back the groan. “No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“No, I didn’t.”

Dave sighed, “Dude you can stop acting like a middle school girl. It’s like your the average brunet with the sparkly pink gel pen, idly scribbling Mrs Tiffany Dylan White on your notebook while staring dreamily at him from across the cafeteria while I, your uninterested best friend who will come out as a lesbian in high school and stop being your friend because you think I will hit on you teases you about liking him. Of course you snap back to attention, sputtering out that you don’t like him because he’s a blonde prep and you’re not like other girls because you don’t know how to apply mascara and you occasionally read a book for English class. But everyone knows you have a dead end crush on the most popular boy in the grade.”

John only gave him a blank stare in response.

He let out another huff of breath. “What I mean is you can say whatever the hell you want, but the fact still stays that anyone who is conscious and paying attention knows what the hell is going on. Mainly, you moaning about something, so just spill it.”

“Well Elizabeth, or should I say E-lesbian, there’s nothing going on, now fuck off and mind your own business, like jacking off to that time we had a pillow fight in just our underwear at that slumber party in seventh grade. Or that one time you convinced me to go skinny dipping with you at your parents cabin.”

“Aw come on Tiff. You’re too narrow minded. Lesbians don’t only think about sex. We also think about how to expose most boys as being jerks and figuring out an algorithm that distinguishes who is straight, bi or gay. We have an extensive underground network. Turns out lesbians are great at science, but really shitty at math. That’s why we haven’t completed the algorithm.”

He shifted in his seat. Leaking just the slightest again. “I see. Still, fuck off. Can this conversation be over?” He was now constantly shifting in his seat to keep himself from going over the metaphorical edge into piss pants land.

Jade woke up slightly, “John, stop wiggling your gross straight ass or I will wake up and puke on you.”

“Oh, sorry,” He brought a hand up and stroked her hair, effectively getting her back to sleep.

“Do you have to pee?” Dave spoke sort of out of the blue.

He looked at him, a little bewildered, “What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know. You’re moaning like a toilet ghost, you’re constantly moving and I’m just guessing you have to pee.”

He bit his lip, debating on telling him the truth. He had no problem letting Dave know that he had to go, however, he didn’t want to let him know he was right, just to spite him.

Dave leaned over to the back seat, effectively interrupting his train of thought by placing his hand none too gently on his swollen bladder.

The jolt was too much for him. “Dude, what the fuck!” he shoved his hand away frantically, feeling the stream that the other prompted leak through his underwear and to his pants. He winced and squeezed his thighs closer together, willing the pee to stop coming out of him.

Dave smirked, “Damn, your bladder is way out there. Well, I guess you’re skinny enough for me to be able to feel it. Either way, I was right. You do have to go pee.”

John gritted his teeth, glaring at him. “Fine. I have to pee, okay? And guess what Dave, because of you, I almost wet my pants right there.”

“Dude, Jade will kill you if you pee on her.”

“I know!” He all but shouted.

He gave a shrug before fully returning to the front seat. He tapped Rose’s shoulder, getting her to take out an ear bud. “Hey, can you pull over right here? John’s going to pee himself.”

He groaned, “Great tact," He commented under his breath and Rose pulled over.

As soon as the car came to a rolling stop. He unbuckled himself and slid out the door, letting Jade’s head fall, causing her to whine.

He could deal with her anger in a minute, right then he had to pee. Fucking badly.

He jammed his hands into his crotch as soon as he could and circled around the back of the car to get to the shoulder of grass.

Unfortunately, he didn’t see the rock. Why would he? He was focused on getting to a semi private place to yank down his pants and go. The rock had other ideas.

As the front of his shoe hit the rock, causing him to stop moving but keep all his momentum, he fell to the floor, face first. Naturally, his hands went forward to catch himself.

But that didn’t stop the impact, especially not on his bladder.

Dave’s hand was a love pat compared to the pressure suddenly applied to his bladder by the fast approaching ground.

Without even a second’s notice, he started peeing himself. Hot torrents of piss burst out of him, soaking his pants immediately. But because he wasn’t standing up, it just pooled around his crotch, some seeping back to his ass.

After what seemed like forever, he stood up, tears pricking at his eyes. He blamed that on his scraped up hands and chin.

He tore his gaze away from the dark puddle he had made on the road and finally noticed his friends. He gave them a horrified look. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“We were on a road driving, then some tall, annoying ass hole made us stop to pee.” Dave commented, sarcasm dripping from his level tone.

Rose smacked his arm. “You disappeared for a second and I though there was a hole or you passed out of something. Here, let me get your bag out of the back.”

Jade gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Sorry,” she then turned to Dave, “I call shotgun mother fucker!” With that, she raced to the front of the car, all traces of the narcotic she took out of her system.

Dave just stood there awkwardly, staring at John. “Soooooo.”

He cast his eyes away, “So nothing. I wet my pants, go ahead and laugh or whatever.”

He shrugged. “At least you have an excuse, you tripped and had the wind and piss knocked out of you. I’ve pissed myself without an excuse before.”

“Really? Or is this just a ruse to get me to lighten up?”

“Nah. Really. Once bro made me wear a diaper because he didn’t want me to have an accident in his car, so I just used it instead of having an accident. Like, no excuse, I just peed it.”

John gave a pity laugh at that, “I don’t believe you.”

Rose came back and handed him his bag. “I don’t know how you’re going to change. It’s a pretty secluded road,but I don’t think you want all of use ogling at your naughty bits.”

He shrugged. “We have beach towels. Can diaper boy over here hold one up?”

Dave flushed but complied. After all, he did play a hand in this.


End file.
